<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon Go (Gay) by kahlen369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483997">Pokemon Go (Gay)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369'>kahlen369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pokemon GO, Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because of their poor tragic backstories, Characters Playing Pokemon GO, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Lena Luthor-centric, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, POV Lena Luthor, Pokemon GO References, Pokemon GO Shenanigans, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Lena Luthor, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started, as most of these shenanigans tend to, with Kara. The moment her best friend turned to her with those puppy dog eyes, Lena was basically a goner, and she’d have done basically anything.</p><p>Including downloading and playing a silly game on her phone, apparently. Including picking a team to join based entirely on which team she assumed Kara was on. </p><p>The fact that these were both far from the most embarrassing or ridiculous thing she’d done since becoming best friends with the blonde said everything, really. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>(It said that Lena would give just about everything from her heart to the moon, if Kara only asked her for it.)</i></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>aka the pokemon go au that is literally years too late, but have it anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame this on the fact that I searched and found no pokemon go au at all in the results. For <i>shame</i>. Thus, this story was born.</p><p>This is my first fic for Supercorp, and I am so proud to say, also the first pokemon go au for the fandom.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started, as most of these shenanigans tend to, with Kara. The moment her best friend turned to her with those puppy dog eyes, Lena was basically a goner, and she’d have done basically anything.</p><p> </p><p>Including downloading and playing a silly game on her phone, apparently. </p><p> </p><p>Now, Lena Luthor was literally the CEO of a tech company, so she was not unaware of the craze sweeping the nation and beyond. Of course, like any good businesswoman, anything that made so much money would’ve pinged on her radar, especially when it was right in her field of expertise. </p><p> </p><p>Unlike the old white men who headed many other similar companies, however, she was also quite aware of the longstanding franchise that helped to make it so popular, compared the first game with a very similar concept (done by the same company, which made it a great proof of concept and test run). </p><p> </p><p>So, Lena Luthor was not a stranger to Pokemon Go when Kara came begging her to download it too, during one of their frequent lunch meetups. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s so much fun! I’ve already caught a bunch of pokemon!” Kara gushed, pretty much every sentence out of her mouth ending with an exclamation point or ten. </p><p> </p><p>Her excitement was adorable, and Lena had to laugh to avoid a lovesick sigh from slipping out of her. Raising a brow, she remarked, “I didn’t know you were such a pokemon fan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I used to watch the show. I still memorize the song!” Kara admitted with a shrug, before waving her arms dramatically in the air as she began to sing. “<em>I </em><em>wanna be the very best, that no one ever was~! DUNDUNDUN! To catch them is my real test!!” </em></p><p> </p><p>Lena found herself humming along on instinct, before starting to sing the words as well, if at a much lower volume. As always, her best friend’s enthusiasm was rather infectious. Besides, the theme song was incredibly catchy, and she could also recall it instantly even after all these years. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they neared the climax, even Lena was singing loud enough to attract the attention of some of the other diners, and they were both grinning widely as they finished, “<em>To train them is my cause—POKEMON!!” </em></p><p> </p><p>If they got some strange looks for their impromptu sing-a-long session, Lena only had a few moments to let it bother her before Kara was once again taking up all her focus. She was leaning over and grabbing her hands, as she gushed out, “Ha! I knew you were a fan!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s been some years, but yes, I did watch the show and play most of the older games, not to mention several mods.” Lena admitted, with a wry grin. “It’s basically a nerd rite of passage, especially for people in tech. I may or may not have created a mod myself when I first starting to learn how to code things.” </p><p> </p><p>There were some good memories attached to the Pokemon franchise, which was not something she could say about a lot of things in her past. A warm feeling of nostalgia washed over her as she recalled watching the show as a child and being charmed by all the different pokemon available. As a lonely little girl, the idea of being able to capture a bunch of companions who would love and obey you pretty much instantly was a nice dream. </p><p> </p><p>Later on, playing and tinkering with the games with her classmates at college had been a nice way to bond with people who had vastly different experiences and outlooks than her. It gave them all something to talk about, and Lena didn’t feel like as much of a socially awkward outcast when she could contribute to a debate on the strongest pokemon. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I think you might be a bigger fan than me,” Kara commented. “I only watched the show. I’ve played a bit of the games, but none to completion. They’re just… so <em> grindy </em> and <em> slow</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>She pouted at this, and Lena resisted the urge to promise to make the game faster for her. It wouldn’t be hard, seeing as most emulators allowed speeding up games, precisely because slowness was a common complaint. The grinding could also be fixed with some minor modifications to the stats. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, Lena was already saying, “I could fix that for you.” </p><p> </p><p>The answering beam she got was totally worth it. Lena was ready to promise the moon if it got her that smile again. “Really? That would be awesome! But wait. Later! Right now, we have to play Pokemon Go first!”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Lena found herself all too willing to do whatever Kara wanted her to do. Under the blonde’s watchful eye and near blinding smile, Lena soon had the game set up on her phone. The concept was easy enough to understand. A few swipes of her finger later, she was catching pokemon like a pro, with Kara clapping excitedly every time she caught one, even when it was just fairly low-level and boring caterpies and rattatas. She couldn’t wait to catch something that would really make Kara clap. But that likely wouldn’t happen until she was a higher level. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, after some time playing, Lena reached level 5, which was the point when she needed to choose one of three teams to join. She glanced up from her phone to look at her friend and asked, “Which team are you on?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not until you choose yours! I don’t wanna influence your decision.” Kara said firmly, clearly knowing Lena would want to be on the same team. </p><p> </p><p>She was entirely right too. But Lena Luthor was a literal genius, so she could easily figure this puzzle out herself. Lena narrowed her eyes at her friend, trying to extrapolate from the facts available which team she would have chosen. </p><p> </p><p>After glancing through the three teams and their different descriptions, she came to the obvious conclusion. </p><p> </p><p>She lingered briefly on Team Valor. Though you might not have known it at first glance thanks to her pleasant and bubbly exterior, Kara possessed a very strong moral code and the bravery to do something about it. She was a reporter because she believed in the importance of truth, and in another lifetime, Lena could easily picture her as a literal knight in shining armour. </p><p> </p><p>But as she read the description, which talked a little too much about strength, she frowned. It was true that Kara was stronger than she looked. Much stronger, judging by those wonderfully firm biceps and the rippling abs she usually kept hiding underneath various colorful cardigans. </p><p> </p><p>The one time they’d tried working out at a gym together, Lena just about <em> died, </em>and by the end of it, they’d both firmly decided never to do it again. Still, though it was partly her idea, Lena quietly mourned the lost opportunity anyway. If she was going to die, at least it would not be from assassins sent by her murderous family, but the sight of Kara Danvers’ flexing thighs. It would be completely worth it, she thought.</p><p> </p><p>...Lena was getting distracted. Dear god, she hoped she hadn’t been drooling. It was one thing to imagine Kara’s thighs when in the privacy of her bedroom, perhaps with a helping hand or two—and another thing to do it when Kara was right across from her and waiting for her to choose a damn team in the Pokemon Go game!</p><p> </p><p>Right, so, Team Valor was doubtful. Strong as Kara was, she was hardly the time who placed it as a priority. So a team dedicated to that would likely turn her off. </p><p> </p><p>Team Mystic was an instant no. While it did personally appeal to her with its importance on analysis and learning, she doubted it would hold the same appeal for Kara. </p><p> </p><p>Not that her best friend wasn’t smart. She was far smarter than most would give her credit for. Just because she wasn’t a scientist or a holder of several degrees didn’t mean she wasn’t highly intelligent. Lena could see that easily in the spark in Kara’s eyes, in the way she could so easily keep up with an actual genius (her, in this case, because she had actually been tested to be one, so she wasn’t just being egotistical). </p><p> </p><p>Kara often went on long, rambling tangents not just because she was an adorable ball of excitement but because there was so much going on in her head that it had no choice but to spill out in a torrent. Lena had been the same way once, a young girl with ideas and dreams too big for her tiny body to contain. Until Luthor decorum was all but beaten into her. Long, rambling tangents were unsightly and unladylike, she’d learned quickly. Lena felt a familiar stab of pain at the memories, before she forced her mind away from thoughts of the past, back to the present. </p><p> </p><p>Today was a happy day, she reminded herself. As always, it was easy to feel some good cheer when she was around her friend. Just her mere presence could easily bring a smile to her face. Right now, Kara was looking at her like a child impatiently awaiting a treat, an adorable sight that nonetheless reminded her she had something to do here. </p><p> </p><p>Right. So, with two teams eliminated, there was only one option, and it was the <em> obvious </em> choice too. Kara had to be on Team Instinct, right? It was sunshine yellow, just like the walking beam of sunshine that was Kara Danvers. Not to mention the fact that the guy leading it looked like a huge <em> dork</em>. Everything, from his wide toothy grin to his casual looking outfit, stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other two leaders. Kara had to have picked this one, Lena surmised.</p><p> </p><p>An instant later, Lena was a proud member of Team Instinct. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Kara gasped at the sight, looking stunned by her decision. “You chose Team Instinct?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena blushed, feeling embarrassment wash over her as she realized what she’d done. No doubt her best friend knew her well enough to know she was unlikely to choose Team Instinct on her own. So, there was little point in avoiding the truth. “I… figured that was what you chose.” </p><p> </p><p>It was Kara’s turn to blush, as she corrected her. “I chose Team Mystic.”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting her phone up, Lena could see the blue logo clearly. It was true. For some reason, her best friend had chosen the one she’d concluded to be the least likely of the three. ...Maybe she didn’t know Kara as well as she thought after all. The thought hurt. Lena’s brows furrowed in confusion as she asked incredulously, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Blushing harder, Kara admitted in a rush of words that Lena was only able to decipher thanks to experience, “Because I thought that’s what <em> you </em> would choose!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena blinked. <em> Wait, what? </em>It took a few seconds for the admission to sink into her stunned brain, at which point, she started to laugh. “Wow… we really are a pair, aren’t we?” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Lena burst into laughter had triggered a fit of giggles in Kara too. Speaking through a giggle, she announced happily, “The perfect pair!”</p><p> </p><p>The words triggered a happy little loop in Lena’s heart. She smiled, and it was the one she reserved purely for Kara, as she echoed with a nod,  “The perfect pair.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their little mix-up was just hilarious and adorable enough that Lena found her initial annoyance fading quickly. Sure, they were now on different teams thanks to them both having the same idea, but she didn’t mind too much considering exactly what that same idea was. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Lena did feel like she ought to at least suggest, “You know, I could just change our teams for us, right? It’ll be easy enough to hack it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looked scandalized. “No! That would be cheating, Lena!” </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Lena relented, “Alright. No switching teams then.” <em> Wait </em> . She did not mean how that sounded. Feeling a bit panicked, she quickly corrected, “Er, changing teams, I mean. Um..” <em> Why did there seem to be no way to say that without implying something else?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Kara tilted her head, making a truly adorable impression of a confused puppy. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck.</em> The fact that the reporter was this confused about her slip probably meant she was a hundred percent straight, right? Then again, it wasn’t like the confused puppy impression was a foreign expression on Kara’s face. Maybe Lena was just overthinking this. Optimism and pessimism fought a battle for supremacy over her heart and mind.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, Kara Danvers’ ability to be the most adorable bulldozer won, as she ran ramshod over Lena’s thoughts with an excited cry of, “Lena!! Look at this! I caught an oddish!! It’s so <em> cuuttee! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>A phone screen was soon shoved in front of her face, showing what was indeed, a very cute oddish. Lena resisted the urge to say something ridiculously sappy (but true) like “not as cute as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” Kara stuttered out, a bright red blush on her cheeks. </p><p> </p><p><em> Shit</em>. Lena had said that out loud, didn’t she? She felt her own cheeks grow red at the realization. What was she supposed to do now? Though it was embarrassing, she didn’t want to take it back either, not when she did mean it. In the end, she decided to simply change the subject. “So, uh, which Pokemon did you choose to make your partner?”</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Kara merely blinked confusedly, clearly still stuck on the compliment Lena had unintentionally let slip, but then, her question actually registered and she lit up like a Christmas tree. “Oh, here! Let me show you!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s partner pokemon turned out to be a psyduck. Of course it was, Lena thought fondly. It was also a psyduck named Duckie, because Kara was truly hilariously bad at naming things, it seemed. Lena grinned, as she teased, “Really? Duckie?”</p><p> </p><p>With a huff, she defended, “It was the first thing that came to mind! And it’s <em> adorable.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Lena held her hands up in surrender. “I never said it wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do like to change up who my partner is though,” Kara explained seriously. “I don’t wanna play favorites with any of my babies.” </p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Lena nodded, and wondered if she was seeing into the future, and getting a glimpse of Mama Kara. The image of a motherly Kara surrounded by a pack of tiny children who just so happened to look like a combination of the two of them sent her heart fluttering so hard her best friend started looking worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Kara frowned, looking a second away from checking her temperature or something equally drastic.</p><p> </p><p>Lena shook her head, trying to clear the image of Kara amongst their babies. Forcing a smile on her face, she quickly reassured, “I’m fine. Just, uh, remembered something about work I need to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Kara relented. “I suppose we should probably head back to work soon anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at her watch, Lena realized they really did need to finish up and leave. She had a meeting with some people in R&amp;D in an hour, and though they could hardly start without her, being punctual to meetings was one of those things deeply ingrained in her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we probably should,” Lena agreed, looking about as excited as Kara was, which was not very much at all. Still, they both had day jobs they did mostly enjoy and want to keep, so they had very little choice but to part and leave. Giving a small smile, she suggested, “Now, come on, if we hurry up here, we’ll have some time to play Pokemon Go on our way back.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>True to Lena’s word, they were both glued to the Pokemon Go app on their phones as they walked out of the restaurant. Lena managed to catch several other pokemon during the process, as was steadily advancing levels. Soon, she’d catch up to Kara, who was level 7 at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>After successfully catching <em> another </em> pidgey, she glanced to see Kara with her tongue poking out as she tried and failed to catch a slowpoke of all pokemon. That was rather ironic, and admittedly pretty funny, as she similarly tried and failed to stifle a life. Not that she tried very hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! It’s not funny,” Kara pouted, glancing away from the screen when she heard laughter. “I’d like to see you try and catch him!”</p><p> </p><p>Lena raised a brow, and offered her hand out to do just that. With a huff, Kara handed over her phone. Once it was safely in Lena’s possession, it only took a single expert swipe to send the pokeball towards the slowpoke right as the circle reached its largest point. A few moments later, the slowpoke was caught and added to the Pokedex. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you do that?!” Kara asked incredulously, staring down at her phone like it had betrayed her. The CEO would not be surprised if she started crossing her arms and stomping her feet too. </p><p> </p><p>With a shrug, Lena said, lips twitching into an amused smirk, “I’m just the <em> very best</em>, I suppose. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Like no one ever was</em>, I’m sure.” Kara conceded with a shake of her head as she broke out into a grin. “I <em> knew </em> you would love this game too!”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Not long after that, they had to go their separate ways, with Kara going back to CatCo and Lena heading back to L-Corp. Kara had wanted to walk her back to the office first, but they’d taken longer than usual for lunch thanks to Pokemon Go, so they needed to hurry back to work. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>When Lena managed to catch an eevee at one point during her walk back to the office, she quickly made it into hers. She took a screenshot and sent it to Kara.</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b>: Look what I caught ;)</p><p><b>Lena</b>: [screenshot.jpg]</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara</b>: omgomg!! So adorbs &lt;333</p><p><b>Kara</b>: it fits u so well!!!</p><p> </p><p><em> Did Kara just call her adorable? </em> Lena blinked. Reading through the message again, she saw Kara calling the eevee adorable, and then saying it fit Lena well…. so, yes?  </p><p> </p><p>The blush was instantaneous then. Thankfully, before the CEO of L-Corp could dissolve into a happy pile of mush over this implied compliment, she remembered she still needed to reply to Kara. </p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b>: Thank you </p><p><b>Lena</b>: &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara</b>: what did u name her?</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b>: ….</p><p><b>Lena</b>: Eva</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara</b> : n u were insulting <em> my </em> naming skills..</p><p><b>Kara</b>: *shakes head*</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b>: Have you caught one too?</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara</b>: yupyup! </p><p><b>Kara</b>: [eve.jpg]</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b>: You named yours Eve?!</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara</b>: [spidermanpointingmeme.jpg]</p><p><b>Kara</b>: hey i never said it was a bad name :P</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b>: *shakes head*</p><p> </p><p>There was a smile pasted to her face all the way back to her office, earning her a knowing look from Jess that she graciously chose to ignore. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>L-Corp was a gym in Pokemon Go. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, this made perfect sense. The game marked points of interest as either pokestops or gyms, with the bigger and more significant locations typically being the latter. So, Lena wasn’t really surprised to see it. </p><p> </p><p>She was, however, rather indignant when she saw the gym’s colors. They were <em> red </em>. Meaning L-Corp’s gym had been taken over by someone from Team Valor. This was, obviously, a travesty that needed to rectify. </p><p> </p><p>Team Mystic would’ve been the lesser of two evils, since it was her personal choice and Kara’s current team, but obviously, since Lena was currently on Team Instinct, there was really only one correct answer here. </p><p> </p><p>As L-Corp’s CEO, this meant Lena was basically the gym leader here. So, in the name of Team Instinct, she spent entirely too much time out of the rest of her work day dedicated to catching and training up her Pokemon enough to be able to beat the stupid Machop squatting in <em> her </em> gym. </p><p> </p><p>When Lena finally left her Dratini in charge of the L-Corp gym, which was now properly Team Instinct yellow, she felt a sense of accomplishment wash over her. A giddy sort of grin took over her face, the kind that usually only appeared after a few too many glasses of celebratory champagne, or a night of soft close contact with human koala Kara Danvers. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Kara, she quickly took a screenshot of her achievement and sent it to her best friend. </p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b>: [victory.jpg]</p><p><b>Lena</b>: The rightful order has been restored </p><p> </p><p><b>Kara</b>: omg</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b>: You are looking at the one and only gym leader of L-Corp </p><p><b>Lena</b>: [rihannacrown.gif]</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara</b>: aww yes!!</p><p><b>Kara</b>: [spongebobbowing.gif]</p><p><b>Kara: </b>also, omg, ur dratini is ADORABLE</p><p> </p><p><b>Lena</b> : and <em> powerful </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Kara</b>: ofc! </p><p><b>Kara</b>: he’s urs after all ;)</p><p> </p><p><em> Did Kara just…? </em>As she read over the conversation again, Lena felt her brain short-circuit a little, as another furious blush overtook her. The blonde sure was generous with her compliments lately. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, that was inaccurate. Her best friend was <em> always </em> generous with her praise, but lately, the trend sure seemed to be going somewhere less platonic lately. Winking was hardly platonic, right? Right?</p><p> </p><p>Lena lost a few more productive hours of that day to yet another crisis over Kara’s Possible Romantic Feelings For Her. At least she managed to catch a few more pokemon and defend her precious gym at all costs during that time too. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Going to work was a more enjoyable experience than usual. Instead of going over her emails or ongoing projects, she was focused on catching as many pokemon as she could. For once, National City traffic was a blessing, as it allowed her to catch a myriad of different pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As was quickly becoming their habit, she and Kara exchanged screenshots of the various cute pokemon they’ve caught so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: look at this little cutie i found on my way to work</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: [clefairy&lt;3.jpg]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: awww!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: [bigeyes.gif]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: lucky!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: I named her Faye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: For the record</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: that somehow made her even more adorable</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: i love it &lt;333</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, intellectually, Lena knew the words were not directed at her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love it, not I love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reminded herself. But she couldn’t help the silly grin spreading across her face anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Lena reached her office, however, her mood had altered rather drastically. Checking on the L-Corp gym, she discovered that at some point during last night or early this morning, her dratini had been defeated, and replaced with an onyx, the yellow of Team Instinct now the blue of Team Mystic. Needless to say, Lena was quite horrified and incensed by this development. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: [BETRAYAL.jpg]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: how could u???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: u beat up my poor dratini</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: that u </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> complimented just yesterday</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: u monster!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: omg</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: but i didn’t do it???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena:</b>
  <span> Well, it’s your team</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: So you should take responsibility regardless</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: ok, i swear idk who did that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: so it’s not like it’s my fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: ...but anyway, that’s the game tbh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: Are you seriously telling me ‘don’t hate the player, hate the game’ right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: pretty much</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: [shrug.gif]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: go Team Mystic!! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: Wow</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: I hope you realize…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: This means </span>
  <em>
    <span>war</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: [winteriscoming. gif]</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: bring it on!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: [bringitonmovie.jpg]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was human puppy Kara Danvers really declaring war on her? Perhaps Lena should’ve seriously considered Team Valor for her, after all. Then again, she was doing so with memes and movie references, so it was still pretty on brand, all things considered. In any case, Lena was honestly more disturbed by the betrayal going on in L-Corp than in her best friend’s adorable attempts to pretend to seem intimidating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: still… i can’t believe someone in my own company overthrew me…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: someone is getting demoted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: LENA!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: alright, maybe not demoted</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: they are definitely all required to join Team Instinct </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: no traitors allowed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> company</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: LENA!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: well, I need to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kara!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: :( </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: u cud take back the gym for Team Instinct?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kara</b>
  <span>: :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lena</b>
  <span>: fine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still pouting a little at her phone, Lena was perfectly ready to do just that too. Unfortunately, she had a packed morning, full of meetings she could not push back without L-Corp suffering for it, so she was unable to do much more than glare at her phone screen and force her mind not to dwell on the matter. It was about as successful as her usual attempts to keep her mind of Kara, meaning, not at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully for her company, Lena did eventually manage to focus. There was nothing quite like the development of new technology to attract her attention. Once science mode was fully activated, Lena found her mind blissfully full of equations and theories, instead of pretty blonde reporters or the tratorious blue colors over her gym.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By mid-morning, Lena managed to scrape enough time for a quick Pokemon Go break, and reclaim L-Corp’s gym for Team Instinct once more. This time, she left her bellsprout to defend it, because it was the next strongest pokemon currently on her roster. The fact that it was weaker than the dratini she left behind yesterday did not bode well for her poor bellsprout’s chances, but Sprite was simply going to have to buck up his leaves and do his best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara picked her up at the office for their usual lunch date. As was their new normal, they spent most of their walk with their phones out, catching as many pokemon as they could and stopping at every pokestop along the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even once they reached the restaurant, the game remained quite a focal point of their interaction. Now that they were both playing it, and quite avidly, Pokemon Go had quickly become a common topic of discussion during their lunch dates (not </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> dates, obviously </span>
  <span>unfortunately</span>
  <span>) together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With an excited grin that made her look like a five-year-old showing off a toy, she presented her phone screen, showing an abra next to her player character. True to her word, Kara had changed her pokemon buddy today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena grinned at the screen, teasing, “Do you just love every yellow pokemon? You really should’ve let me switch you to Team Instinct.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love pokemon of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> colors, Lena,” Kara corrected with an exaggerated huff. “And really, Lena, is cheating always your first solution to a problem?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I am a Luthor, after all.” Lena shrugged, before giving her best impression of an evil laugh. It was the kind of thing she would never say to anyone else, but with Kara, it was like even the heaviest of baggage could be lightened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her best friend merely shook her head, before striking a pose, both hands on her hips, as her expression shifted into one of mock seriousness. “Well, Ms. Luthor, worry not, for I am here to keep you on the path of Truth, Justice and the American Way!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena barely managed to stifle a laugh, as she continued the little little charade, with an overly solemn nod. “Of course, and I thank you for your service Ms. Danvers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two seconds later, they both broke character and burst into giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, their laughter subsided. Remembering the previous topic, Kara recounted with a frustrated pout, “Oh, but I’ve always wanted an abra, you know? They were so hard to catch in the games! You couldn’t wear them down like normal, because they’d escape after a single round—but they also just escaped when you threw a pokeball at them during the first round!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena laughed. “So this is revenge, I see. It’s too bad we didn’t know each other bad then, I could’ve just traded an abra with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You managed to catch one!?” Once more, Kara was stunned by her best friend’s secret past as a pokemon master. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, like I said, I am the very best.” Lena teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head, lips twitching before she affected a serious expression. “Be honest now. You cheated, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena gasped, hand to her chest in mock affront. “How dare you? I would never! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head, Lena explained, “It’s called </span>
  <em>
    <span>strategy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You just need to have a faster pokemon and put the abra to sleep first, before using a pokeball with a higher chance of succeeding, like a great ball.” Pausing in thought, she counted off another finger, adding, “Or, you could just use a quick ball on your first turn. It gives four to five times the usual chance to succeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was staring at her with her mouth open, and Lena smiled, an impish sort of grin that made her look years younger. Shaking her head, the blonde remarked, “We really need to go and replay the games together at some point, clearly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our next game night, maybe?” Lena suggested, before looking thoughtful. “You know they also recently released a pokemon fighting game too. It’s a wonder it took them so long to make one, to be honest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, you mean we can pit our pikachus against each other?!” Kara replied enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena grinned knowingly. “There’s a pikachu with a wrestling mask, in fact.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her best friend’s answering squeal of excitement was so loud it drew the attention of the entire restaurant. But Lena couldn’t find the slightest trace of anger or embarrassment about it, not when Kara was practically glowing as she beamed at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they had their plans for their next game night well established then.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was 100% singing along to the pokemon theme song as I typed it out, and I hope you were too</p><p>-</p><p>EDIT: I’m currently unemployed, and doing art &amp; writing commissions while I look for work. Please DM me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for any inquiries &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>